My Princess!
by LilSis02
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! please feel free to comment anything that i need to improve..
1. Chapter 1 The Day Before School

LilSis02: Hey Guys! This is actually my first fanfic ever so let me hear your comments and thoughts about it. and to make everything clear 'Ojii-san' refers to Mikan's grandfather and 'Aniki' refers to Mikan's big brother. With all of those said, the only thing left is 'Hope you guys enjoy!'

**Chapter 1 – The Day Before School**

One day, in the household of Sakura…

"Mikan?! Are you going out?" Ojii-san asked as he wipes the sods in his hands.

"Yeah, I'll just go to Hotaru's place. I need some help with some stuffs" Mikan answered as she rushes to the main door, then the door opens and it was Aniki.

"Huh? You're going somewhere Mikan?" Aniki asked.

"Yeah, just need some help from Hotaru." Mikan answered as she wears her Aniki's sneakers.

"You're going there wearing that?!" Aniki pointed out to Mikan.

"What's wrong with my clothes? These are normal clothes."

"Normal?! What part of normal do you not understand?"

"What's THAT supposed to mean?!"

"What kind of 'normal' girl wears those: a loose shirt, a faded denim pants, a cap and a sneaker?"

"Geez! Its fine, I'm just going to Hotaru's place and not some fashion show." Mikan said as she runs out of the house.

"Hey! W-wait!" Aniki shouted.

"Bye-bye! I'll be back by dinner." Mikan said as she waves to her big brother.

"sigh when will you start acting a bit lady-like?" Aniki mumbled to himself.

In Hotaru's place…

"Hotaru? Are you there?" Mikan said as she knocks on the door.

"Oh! Mikan come in. Hotaru's upstairs, you can just knock on her room's door." Mrs.Imai said with a smile.

"Thank you!" Mikan said as she walks infront of Hotaru's door.

"Hotaru? Are you in there?" Mikan said as she knocks.

"Come in Mikan." Hotaru said as she opens the door.

"Hi! umm.. I think you know why I'm here, right?"

"Homeworks?"

"Haha! yeah.."

"Let me see… This will cost you 1000 yen."

"1000 yen? Here… That's my last yen…Hotaru you demon…" Mikan said as she cries.

"Well nothing's free." Hotaru said as she starts to answer their homework

"sigh I can't believe Aniki make such a big fuss about my clothing. These are normal clothes anyway." Mikan sighed.

"Well, what part of normal do you not understand?"

"Not you, too! Awhile ago, Aniki was asking that and now you are asking that. Geez!"

"Hotaru! Your friend is here!" Mrs. Imai said.

"Let her in!"

"Did you invite someone?"

"Yeah! I invited Anna over since she wanted to see my inventions."

"Oh! Those weird stuffs that you invented?" Mikan said as laughs.

"Ummm... Hotaru? Can I come in?" Anna mumbled.

"Sure!"

"Huh? Mikan? You're here too?"

"Yup! We were just talking about how big my brother makes a fuss about my clothes and also about Hotaru's _weird _inventions." Mikan said as she laughs.

"That's right, I wanted to see those."

"You two are so weird." Mikan said as she roll her eyes.

"Atleast were not the one who wears a boys clothing." Hotaru and Anna said.

"Hey! I'ts comfortable! Moe"

"Oh! I remember, Mikan why don't you join us tomorrow? Were going to buy some new clothes for the upcoming feast in our school." Anna asked.

"Feast? Oh! The 27th Anniversary of our schooll? Nah! Why don't you ask Hotaru?"

"You should go Mikan. So you can buy some _real_ clothes."

"Hotaru! What do you mean by that?!"

"Don't worry Mikan. We'll help you find some woman's clothes." Anna said with a smile.

"I give up! Fine... after school tomorrow..."

**-continue-**

LilSis02: That's it for the first chapter. Hope you like it! and I'll do the next one as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2 Classes, Students, and Sensei!

LilSis02: Hi Minna! Thank you for waiting for this update. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter too…

**Chapter 2 – Classes, Students, and Sensei!**

It was a sunny morning and everything's quiet except for a specific household.

"Hmmm.. 3,2,1…" Ojii-san counted.

"Waaaaaa!! Aniki! Why didn't you wake me up?! We're going to be late!"

"You need to learn to wake up on your own. You better hurry up, or we're going to end up carrying some heavy buckets of water on our hands." Aniki shouted as he gets his bag."(Aniki was talking about the punishment for being late. And I almost forgot, did I mention that Mikan is just 9 yrs. old while her Aniki is 12?)

"Wait up! Give me a minute!" Mikan said who is currently running all over their house.

"Oi, oi! What are you running around for?" Aniki noticed.

"I can't find your P.E pants. Did you see it?"

"I think it's still in the laundry. Why?"

"I'm going to wear it of course."

"W-wear it?! BAKA! Wear your proper uniform!"

"Demo-"

"No but's! (sigh) wear a proper girl's uniform!"

"Tch…" Mikan mumbled as she gets dress.

"Itekimasu!" Mikan and her Aniki shouted as they run off.

"Iterashai!" Ojii-san said who is currently reading the newspaper.

"(Sigh) Our daily lives has always been like this.." Ojii-san told himself.

Luckily, Mikan and her Aniki made it on time.

"Moe- Aniki no BAKA! 'Wear a proper girl's uniform' we do not even have assigned uniforms. Bleh!" Mikan said as she places her bag on her desk.

"(wink, wink) Is Mikan sick or something?" every one of Mikan's classmates asked each other with a this-is-a-surprise looks in their eyes.

"Huh? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing really but-" Momoko, a classmate, said.

"Everyone is wondering, how come you're wearing a skirt today." Natsume intercept.

(I forgot to mention that Mikan and Natsume are seatmates. And that the school they attend doesn't have uniforms so everyone wears a casual set of clothes.)

"H-huh?!" Mikan was embarrassed since everyone was looking at her.

"It's not like I like wearing these! I like wearing pants since they're more comfortable!" Mikan reasoned, then the door open and it was their sensei and so the classes began.

"If you add x and y to the result you got from the 1st angle then-"

"(sigh) _math, math, math…add here then minus here then find the square root of-of what?! Uwaaa! If this go on then I'll definitely fail…" _Mikan told herself. And not so long after that, the school bell rang.

"Huh?! L-lunch time! Finally… so tired…" Mikan said as she puts her arms on the table to place her head over it..

"Mikan-chan, gomenasai! The Principal told me to meet him later dismissal; I don't think it'll take that long so…" Anna apologized.

"You don't have to worry about it. We'll wait for you so just take your time."

"Arigatou! Later then." Anna said with a big smile.

"Hmm? 'later'? You guys going somewhere?" Natsume asked.

"Huh? Oh! Ah-huh… I'm going to buy some clothes. "

"Clothes? What for?"

"So I can wear something for the 27th Anniversary of our school."

"Tsk,tsk,tsk! Don't bother! Nothing will fit a 'boy-ish girl' like you." Natsume teased.

"Shut up, you monkey!" Mikan shouted.

"Monkey?! How dare you call me that you, ugly boy-ish girl!" Natsume fired back.

"N-nani?!" Mikan shouted back, and the two started arguing and calling each other weird names.

"Look at those two. They're at it again." A classmate said.

"Yeah. I can't make up my mind if they like each other or do they just love fighting?"

"Yup" . "Yeah" Everyone agreed.

"N-nani?! You guys think we like each other?!" Mikan was embarrassed when she noticed that everyone is looking at them.

"NEVER!" Mikan and Natsume said at the same time.

"Hora! What they're saying is even synchronized." Another of their classmate said and everyone laughed.

Soon, their sensei arrived and the classes resumes. The class had their Science.

"To find measurements of object, you'll have to-" the sensei said who's discussing about lots of complicated addition and so on.

Soon, the school bell rang and the sensei ended the discussion.

"I'm wobbly… "

"Mikan-chan, are you alright?" Yuri, a classmate, asked.

"Yeah, I think…"

"This is our last subject, right?"

"Yeah! So I better pack my things so I can wait for Anna at the front gate already…"

"You're going to buy some clothes for the school anniversary, right?"

"Want to come?"

"I'd like to, but don't you think it's a bit early? The celebration for the school's anniversary was moved from this coming Friday to 2 weeks from now."

"T-two weeks?! Wait a minute and I'm going to ask Anna first." Mikan said as she hurriedly runs to find Anna and soon she found her.

"Anna! Wait a minute!"

"Mikan-chan? What's the matter?"

"Is it true? That the celebration for the school anniversary was moved?"

"Yeah, they said that the Principal have this important meeting that he cannot miss, and since his the Principal we cannot celebrate without him here."

"Well, that makes sense (I think). How about the others? They're waiting outside.

"I got an idea! We can just postpone our going to the mall but in exchange we can go to the new Karaoke shop. What do you think?"

"(nods) Sure!"

**-continue-**

LilSis02: Minna! That's it for the chapter 2. There will be MORE exciting things to happen in the next chapter! In the next chapter, Mikan and her friends decided to go to the new Karaoke shop but as the fun started Mikan came up with a question for Anna that not only she was troubled with, and what's more is that Mikan and Natsume ended up going home together. What and why are these happening? There's only ONE answer, "wait kindly and read the next chapter. Thank you!"


	3. Chapter 3 The Animal Lover meets Mikan

**(Note)**

LilSis02: Sorry for the late post of this chapter. I'm kind of busy with my own life these past few days.

**Chapter 3: The Animal Lover meets Mikan-kun (part 1 of 2)**

And because the party was moved, Mikan and her friends decided to cancel their original plan, and instead, they decided to go to a newly-built Karaoke Shop to have some fun. On their way there…

"Did you hear that the newly-built Karaoke Shop is being haunted?"

"Haunted? It's newly-built right? There's no way that that rumor is true…"

"H-haunted? Um… I don't think it's a good idea to go there then." Mikan tremblingly said.

"Don't worry Mikan. There's no way that such newly-built shop is haunted, since it is 'newly-built' right Anna?"

"(Nods) she's right Mikan…"

"Are you sure about that Anna-chan?"

"Definitely! Oh, here we are! This is the newest Karaoke Shop that my cousin told me about" Anna said as they entered a room, where they will sing.

"So, what did the Principal told you?" Mikan curiously asked after they sat.

"The Principal asked me about some school named 'Alice Academy'"

"And what did you say?" the others asked.

"I said yes since I did hear about it from my mom. I told the Principal that mom mentioned that it's located somewhere in Tokyo and that it's a really big school. Then the phone rang and the Principal told me that we'll talk some other time. That's it!"

"That's all? Our Principal sure is weird…"

"Alice Academy? (Thinks) I think I heard about that school before, they said that everyone from that school have some special power, I think it's called 'Alice' or something. They're all unique and different from us." Atsuki, one of their friends, said.

"Why would the Principal ask you about that?" Mikan asked.

"I don't know."

"Let's stop talking about that and let's start talking about boys…" Atsuki said.

"If we're talking about hot guys then Natsume would surely be one of them, right?"

"Yeah! But he's kind of scary."

"Speaking of boys, did you hear that the son of the owner of this shop is really hot?"

"Really? Then I'd like to meet him soon…"

"Hey, hey! Are you guys sure that you're in my age?" Mikan asked as she raises an eyebrow on them.

"Oh come on Mikan… We do not live in 1700 at all… and also, in a girl's life, there'll be a time that you have to talk about your feelings like feeling about your family, friends, enemies and also 'boys'…" Atsuki said as she chuckles.

"I don't get it. What's great about boys?" Mikan sighed.

"Well, we don't also get why you keep dressing and acting like a boy." the other girls said with a look-who's-talking look.

"Oh, I also heard that the owner's son is an animal lover."

"That explains the design of the main door of the shop." Anna laughed.

"Hey! The screen is on. Let's start singing…"

"Yeah!" everyone shouted.

And so, they began singing until they were tired of it.

"I better get going. Mom will get mad at me again." Anna said.

"Ok then. I'll just pay at the cashier for these snacks I ordered." Mikan said.

"And you?"

"I'll go home alone, since I live in a different direction than you guys."

"Oh right! You turn left while we keep going straight right?"

"Yeah… so you guys just get going."

"Then we'll see you tomorrow Mikan-chan. Bye!" Anna said with a smile and they left.

"Bye!"

"Excuse me! This would be the payment for the snacks that I ordered in room 2." Mikan said as she hands over the money.

"_Huh?! A boy around my age is already working at a shop? Is that even legal?" _Mikan said to herself, when she saw that the man working on the cashier is a boy around her age.

"Do your parents know that you're working here?"

"My parents do approve of me working here." the boy said.

"Really? My Aniki and Ojii-san would freak out if they hear that I'd like to work."

"Here's your change…"

"Oh, thanks! (Looks behind the boy) Wow! Kawaii! Is that a rabbit? They're so many!" Mikan was amazed.

"Yeah! I love animals so I have lots of them and for some reason they love me too…"

"Really? Good for you then… rabbits are so cute animal…" Mikan said as she looks at the rabbits.

"Oh! (She remembers that the owner's son is an animal lover) You're the owner's son right?" Mikan continued.

"Right! I'm Ruka Nogi, son of the owner of this shop." he said.

"No wonder you're allowed to work here…" Mikan sighed.

"And you? What's your name?"

"Atashi wa Mikan Sakura…"

"So it's Mikan-kun?"

"Mikan-kun?!" Mikan said with do-I-really-look-like-a-man look.

"It's kind of weird that you use the girl's way of saying their name but never mind." Ruka said as his sister came in the shop.

"(Sigh) never mind, I got to go or Aniki will get mad at me… Bye!" Mikan said as she run off to the door.

"Huh? Is she a friend of yours? Did you two fought?" Ruka's sister asked as she puts her school bag on the chair.

"Huh? Did you just miss used in using the words he/she?" Ruka asked.

"No, why? (Chuckles) Don't tell me you think that she's a HE? No wonder she's mad."

"N-no way! Mikan-kun is not a –kun?!" Ruka embarrassedly said.

**-continue-**

LilSis02: Ok! That's it for this chapter… Sorry about the preview last time, I really wanted to put it here but I can't since it's already long…so I decided to make it two parts so that it would count as a lie… Please wait for the next chapter too… Thank you all for understanding! Feel free to comment all your thoughts.


End file.
